Chained
by CloudedMirror
Summary: Kyo tries to protect Tohru from an gang attack however he is fatally wounded... [romance,actionadven,humor][kyoXyuki] Dont like? Dont read! Rated for language and violence. cute fluff only! NO PREVERTED STUFF![only maybe shigure's jokes] NO LEMONS![MOVED]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- only in my dreams am I rich enough to own these delightful characters**

**Warnings: Rated T for violence, language. THIS IS A YAOI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ!!! FLAMES WILL BE RIDICULED AND LAUGHED AT!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! **

**Yumi-chan: guess wat?? I came up with a fruba story. My first one! And it's a yaoi. Aren't you all happy for me?**

**Kyo: No.**

**Yuki: kicks kyo baka neko you should be more considerate!!...uhh turns to Yumi-chan …yaoi you said? _Oh no...what the hell is she gonna make us do??_**

**Kyo: damn you rat!!**

**Yumi-chan: …um on with the story!!!**

**Kyo&Yuki: NO Wait!!**

_Italics mean thoughts or flashbacks._

**Chapter 1- How Dare You!**

**Yuki**

"Sohma-kun!" Tohru came running into the Student Council office. She was completely out of breath and her face was streaming with tears.

"Honda-san!" I ask alarmed, " What is it? What's wrong?"

" It's Kyo-kun! He…he was only trying to save me…and he… he got into a fight…" Tohru said in between breaths and sobs, " Please Sohma-kun y-you have to help him!"

"Honda-san don't worry about Kyo. He may be an idiot but he's strong" I reply, but when I see her scared, helpless reaction I add, "but I'll go check on him if you want me to."

Her eyes light up with relief. "Oh thank you Sohma-kun! I'm really sorry to have bothered you, but I'm really worried and…" she looked down with more tears in her eyes.

"It's alright Honda-san. It's no trouble at all." I say standing up, "Where was Kyo last?"

"Just off of the school property, down the street. It's the same road I take to go to work" explained Tohru, "Sohma-kun please be careful."

"Don't worry Honda-san, I'll be right back" I assure her, "Please, wait for me here."

I give her a smile and turn and leave and go out to the front of the school looking for Kyo. _That damn cat! He always manages to ruin my day._

**Kyo- **(rewind a little)

"Um… Kyo-kun, I have to go to work now but I'll be home in time to make dinner! Please tell Shigure-san and Sohma-kun for me" asked Tohru.

"…uh sure, no problem. Isn't that Yuki going to walk you to work like he always does?" I ask looking around for the rat.

"Oh no…not today. He has a Student Council meeting" Tohru explained. "But don't worry about me! I can get to work all by myself" she said with determination in her eyes.

" Are you sure?" I ask. _She's gonna get herself kidnapped with that stupid look on her face all the time. _" I…I mean I could…walk with you…if you want."

"Ehhh!!! Oh no Kyo-kun I can't ask you to do that! I can't be so selfish. Kyo-kun is too nice. I'm soo happy you care so much, but I'll be just fine!" she said with a very big smile.

"…uhh...well, okay then. And I don't care!!" I reply slightly annoyed, but she smiles at me all the same. _There she goes again. She is too worried about other people! She need to take care of herself more._

"Uhh... yes. I'm so sorry! I won't make that mistake again! Well, bye Kyo-kun!" she calls cheerily as she turns around and starts walking to work. _Huh?... Oh! Aargh!! I really need watch what I say around her._ I watch her leave for a couple minutes before I turn around and start off in the opposite direction of home.

I had only been walking for a couple seconds when I hear, "AHHH!!! Please give me my bag back! My mother's picture is in there!" _That's Tohru's voice! Dammit I knew I should have gone with her. _

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" I could hear someone laughing, "and what are you gonna do if I don't?"

_That bastard is gonna pay for sayin that to her!! I have to get there before they hurt her! Dammit if anything happens to her..._ I turn around and start running in the direction Tohru had gone in. _Damn! It's her darn smile. It always manages to fool me. AARGH!!!_

When I get to the scene I see that three large men had cornered Tohru. All of them wore baggy jeans and shirts with some sort of a gang symbol on it, and a red bandana on their heads. One had Tohru's bag in his hand and the other two stood surrounding her. The man in front of her was obviously the leader. He looked at the other two and said, "Open it and take all the money...and the picture" he grinned foully revealing two missing teeth.

"Uhh...Right Boss!" said the other two.

"No!! Please don't take my mom's picture. It's the only thing I have left of her," Tohru pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Heh. Ya know what boys," growled the Boss, "the girl's a whiner but she's kinda cute. Let's take her too." He strode over to Tohru, grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall behind her.

"WHAA!!!" screamed Tohru, "GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

"GET AWAY FORM HER!" I yelled, my blood boiling with rage. "How dare you bastards touch her! I'm gonna send all ya bastards to hell."

The Boss let go of Tohru and turned toward me, "Heh, and what's a clown like you gonna do about it?"

"Grr...I'm gonna kick your ass!!" I yell as I throw a punch at his face. My fist connects to his jaw and he crashes into the wall next to Tohru.

"Aiiee!!" Tohru screamed.

"BOSS!!" the two men yelled.

"Tohru get outta here! I'll take care of these bastards." I say to her while turning to face the others.

"Kyo-kun please be careful!" she yelled while running away.

The other two men had produced two large bats and a dagger-like knife. _Damn. I'll make these bastards pay._

**Yuki**

"YOU BASTARD!" I hear Kyo's voice a little ways off the school property. I run over toward the fight and stop shocked. Three huge men holding bats and a knife surrounded a very bloody Kyo. The man on Kyo's left was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. The man with the knife had a big bruise forming on his jaw, probably thanks to Kyo's fist. Although Kyo's had been outnumbered he was sitll able to take sown one man, break the other man's nose and five the other, most likely the boss, an array of cuts, bumps and bruises.

I glance over to Kyo and see that he had taken a hard blow to the head and his shirt is soaked with blood. With out a second thought I run over to him and put myself between him and his attackers. The two men step back somewhat surprised.

"Kyo! What the hell is going on here?" I demand.

"Ya damn rat! This is... none of your... business!" Kyo spat between breaths.

"Then why was Honda-san crying?"

"These bastards here...stole her bag...and tried to hurt her..." he said shaking from anger or fatigue, I couldn't tell.

"I'm gonna make em pay!!" he growled. Just as Kyo takes another step his knees give out and he collapses.

"Heh. Why don't you do like that clown says and leave. This is none of your business!" said the Boss menacingly.

"That's where your wrong," I reply with a threatening calm, my voice laced with venom, "This became my problem the second you touched Honda-san."

With that my foot connected to the Boss's face so fast the other man was left speechless.

"B-B-Boss!!" he stuttered, "a-are you all right?" He ran over to his Boss and helped him up. "You're gonna pay for that," he says turning to me, his eyes flashing with anger. He runs up to me, bat raised over his head like a machete. I side-step his attack and kick him in the stomach. The man gasps and drops to all fours, coughing up blood. With a punch I send him flying and falling unconscious.

"You'll pay for what you did to my brother's," yelled the Boss furiously.

"I'd like to see you try," I say darkly. My anger had not subsided yet. _These people hurt Honda-san, whom I highly respect. Not only that, Kyo is in critical condition. I need to end this quickly._

After a couple minutes of dodging attacks I finally land a good kick in the stomach. He retaliates with a swing of the knife that slashes my arm. I wince as a flame erupts on my arm. I kick him again, this time a few inches below the stomach. He doubles over in pain and snarls, "You damn, bastard!!" He gets up and rushes to me again. I punch him in the face and his head crashes into the wall behind him. He slides down the wall, falling out cold.

"You...deserved that...bastard..." I say breathing heavily. _Damn I hope my asthma doesn't act up right now. I don't have time for that. _I turn around and run over to Kyo.

"I always have to clean up your mess, stupid cat," I say to him. I get down on my knees to see if he was okay. _Holy shit!! What is this?_ I look down at my hands and see a pool of blood. I feel chills go down my spine. _This can't be Kyo's blood. He isn't that injured._ I look at all his injuries _They're all just cuts and bruises nothing serious...so how..._ And then it hit me. I turn him around only to find a dangerously long gash on his back. I quickly take off my shirt and tie it tightly around his body to slow down the bleeding. _It's no good...he's already lost too much blood! At this rate Kyo's gonna die before I can get him to Hatori! AARGH_

**Yumi-chan: I wonder if they're mad at me...**

**Yuki: angry/upset Kyo's almost dead and you're worried about the cliffhanger???**

**Yumi-chan: Aiiiee!! Kyo!!! I'm soo sorry don't die!!!**

**Yuki: You're the one who did it to him!!!!**

**Yumi-chan: My, my, Yuki-kun you sure seem to worry alot about the little kitty??**

**Yuki: turning red W-what?? No I don't!! I...uhh...Hey!! don't turn this around on me!! I need help! Kyo's gonna die!!**

**Yumi-chan: Uh right! I'm on it! Please don't die Kyo!!! I'm sure if I can get some reviews...**_hint hint_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fruba not mine.**

_This means that it is a thought! _

**Yuki-kun: jeez you took long enough! hurry up and save him already!**

**Yumi-chan: oh right sorry! **

**Chapter 2: Fallen Kitty**

**Recap: **Some gang members tried to hurt Tohru. Kyo, heard Tohur's scream saved her but got into a fight with three gang member. During the fight Kyou is injured by the boss's knife and has a deep wound on his back. Tohru called Yuki for help and when Yuki got to the scene he sees Kyou falling unconscious. Yuki finished the fight but realized that Kyou was badly injured and he had lost a lot of blood. Kyou's almost dead and Yuki doesn't know what to do.

**Yuki**

"YUKI!!" I looked up startled.

"Momiji? Haru?" I saw them running up to where I sat holding Kyou.

"Tohru said that there was a fight," Momiji gasped, "What happened to Kyou?"

"Where are the bastards that did this?" Haru yelled furiously, instantly going black, "I'll make 'em pay!"

"Haru calm down!" I said, more worried about Kyou than anything else, "Kyou's lost too much blood we need an ambulance, quick!" I tried to stay calm but that's hard to do when someone is dying in your arms.

"Huh? Yuki? You're hurt!" said the cow, instantly reverting back to his white side.

"Wha?" I looked down, confused. A cut ran from my forearm to my shoulder leaving my shirt thick with blood. _Must have happened while fighting the Boss._

"Never mind that," I replied, "Momiji go call an ambulance, Shigure and Hatori. Tell them to get over here now!"

Momiji nodded his head once in understanding and dashed off toward the school building, his face grim and his eyes threatening to spill with tears.

I turn back to Hatsaharu and say, "Haru, help me carry Kyou over to the front of the school. But be careful not to open his wounds any further."

"Yea."

Haru and I put Kyou's arms over our shoulders and lift him up. I wince at the pain in my shoulder but I choose to ignore it. Quickly, we made our way over to the front of the school.

We put him down and I start applying pressure to his wounds, desperately trying to stop the incessant blood flow. Haru follows my actions, his face just as worried as mine.

"KYOU-KUN!!" Tohru ran out from the front of the school crying hysterically, followed by Hanajima and Arisa.

"This is all my fault," she cried, "I-I should have been more careful." Arisa and Hana put their arms around her in a big hug and murmured words of comfort.

"Hey Prince," Arisa said, turning to me, "What happened to Orange Top?"

"Some guys attacked Honda-san, so he kicked their asses like they deserved." I replied, ignoring the stares I was getting for my language. Usually I was very formal but not right now. Right now, I was livid with anger and worried for Kyou's life. _What the hell is taking Hatori so long? Damn, its only been like five minutes. Its gonna take 'em forever to get here. Curse it all!! Kyou doesn't have that much time! _

"Honda-san, please don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. Kyou would have won if it weren't for the bats and knives they had... Damn bastards!" I try to comfort her with my words.

"Ehh!! Tohru why didn't you tell us you were attacked?" Arisa asked Tohru, with motherly concern.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't get hurt so I didn't want to worry you..." Tohru said, still crying.

Off in the distance a loud blaring sound echoed. If it weren't for my mouse-like ears I probably wouldn't have heard it. Soon a black car pulled into view, reflecting large red lights. An ambulance pulled up behind Hatori's car as both Hatori and Shigure came running over to where we were holding Kyou.

"That was fast!" I say, half relieved that Kyou would be taken care of now. Hatori bent over Kyou, medics right behind him. They took Kyou from me and Hatsaharu and placed him on a strecher.

"When Tohru was leaving I could feel her aura's waves, they were happy and calm. Then all of a sudden thet became fearful and agitated. Soon after I felt new waves, Kyou-kun's, they were very angry. I felt Tohru's waves, feel relieved and then worried. Soon after Kyou-kun's waves became painful, then weak, then they disappeared. So I went and called the ambulance. Explanation over." Hanajima concluded her lengthy explanation.

"I called the hospital and Hatori..." called Momiji as he came running out of the building, "...uh...that was fast." The medics were already loading Kyou in to the ambulance.

"Yuki! What happened?" Hatori came over for a quick explanation.

"He got into a fight with some gang members because they tried to hurt Honda-san." I explained, saving the detail for later, "He's lost a lot of blood and has been unconscious for at least fifteen minutes."

Hatori nods his head in understanding and said, "Yuki, go with in the ambulance. If Kyou transforms, and I'm surprised he hasn't yet, you're going to have to explain about our situation. I'll follow in my car with everyone else." Hatori said, taking control of the situation.

"Alright," I reply. _Dammit why do I have to go in the ambulance? I hate dark crowded places._ I ran over to the ambulance and got in. One of the medics told me where to sit while another closed the ambulance doors.

I watch as they remove my bloodied shirt from Kyou's back and start cleaning the wound. _How can anyone be so efficient in such a small place? These people sure seem to be able to do it._ One medic cleaned the cuts with some disinfectant and I could see Kyou's muscles ripple with pain. The cut starts frothing, meaning it was killing the bacteria. I look down unable to keep my eyes on Kyou's weak state. I could hear the medics pulling out bandages and antiseptics and who knows what else. The shock was finally settling in. _Kyou might actually die! There is no way he can survive so much blood loss. Dammit you cat! If you die how are you supposed to beat me?_

"Excuse me. Sohma-san?" a nurse startled me out of my thoughts. "Would you like me to take a look at you arm?" she asked kindly.

I look down at my arm and nod. I had forgotten that I was also injured. I watched as she wiped the blood from my arm and chest. The tick crimson blood soaked the cloth in her gloved hands. I bit my lip, to fight the pain of antiseptic she used to clean my cut. Carefully, she wrapped my arm in a clean white bandage.

"Your cut isn't so bad," she smiled a little, "you won't even stitches."

She opens a cabinet and pulls out a clean white shirt and hands it to me. I put it on muttering some words of thanks but my thoughts are still clouded. I look up at Kyou. His face was deathly white and although most of the blood was cleaned up, I could still see the large cuts along his arms and back. There were bruises forming along his arms and side.

"W-will he be ok?" I heard my hollow voice ask the nurse.

The nurse looked at me with a sad smile, "It's hard to tell right now," she said, "but I promise, we will do our best."

I nod. _Dammit. Tell me he will live! He may be the damned cat but even I don't want him to die._ A large lump in my throat chokes my breathing and my vision quickly blurs. I close my eyes and look down fighting away my tears.

---------

Haru, Momiji, Tohru, Shigure and I are sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Hatori to get back. Although he is only a family doctor, he had many connections through out the medical field. His status allowed Kyou to receive the quickest treatment.

The waiting room was filled with various people. A man was wearily leading his screaming daughter to a vending machine. In one corner an elderly woman turned pages in a magazine aimlessly. One man sat with a young boy, holding "welcome baby" balloons. Not far from me, sat a man with a grim expression. He had his arm around his wife gently rubbing her shoulder. The woman clung to him silently sobbing.

I took my eyes away from them and looked at Tohru. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was blotchy from the incessant streams of tears. Her usual smiling face had been replaced by a grimness so unbefitting of her that I was compelled to look down. Even Momiji had lost the sparkle in his eyes. His usual jumpiness had died down and his cheeks glistened with tears.

"Alright Dr. Yakamoto, thank you," I heard Hatori's voice form the distance. I looked um and saw him coming our way. I tried to read his expression but his face gave no clues as to Kyou's condition. I stood up and walked over to him, the others followed my lead.

"How is he Hatori?" I asked the question in everyone's minds, "Will he...will he live?"

Hatori gave me a fleeting look of surprise. _I guess he doesn't realise that no matter how much I can't stand him, I just can't hate Kyou. _

Hatori quickly recovers and says, "Kyou is still in critical condition. The injuries themselves weren't serious but the wound on his back caused him to loose a lot of blood. Since he didn't get medical attention as soon as it happened, the amount of blood he lost could prove to be fatal. However, right now doctors are giving him blood transfusions so he still has a chance of making it. Dr. Yakamoto says that if he can survive the night he will live and we can take him home as soon as his vitals stabilize. Other than that his left wrist is broken and he has some pretty bad bruises."

Everyone stood silent, taking in the information. Tohru began to sob quietly. Her tissue had already been soaked by previous tears. I look down at my feet. _If he survives the night? If he survives? NO! He has to survive. If he dies Tohru will die of depression and I will lose the one friend that has truly accepted me. I won't let that happen to her. If he dies whose ass am I going to kick? If he dies I...Dammit Kyou! You can't die! You just can't! _

"You kids should go on home," Hatori snaps me out of my thoughts, "There's noting more we can do here. We can come back first thing in the morning. Come on I'll drive everyone home."

Tohru looked as if she was about to protest but I put my hand on her shoulder and stop her.

"Hatori? Is it all right if I stay the night here? I don't want to leave just yet, someone needs to stay behind. Plus..." I looked over to Tohru, who had a fresh stream of tears falling out of her eyes.

Hatori looked over to Shigure, who nodded his approval.

I turned to Tohru and said, "Honda-san don't worry Kyou's strong. He'll make it through the night. And I'll call to let everyone know how he's doing later."

Tohru looked up into my eyes surprised that I was showing so much concern for the cat. She nodded and tried to give a small smile.

"Okay then, lets go everyone," called Hatori.

Everyone followed him silently, leaving the waiting room seemingly empty. I go back over to my seat and slump into my chair. The lump in my throat returns with a vengeance and my eyes blur again. I look down and squeeze my eyes shut, tears rolling silently down my face.

---------

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews. WOW i got like 9 reviews on the first chapter!! blushes thank you all again. I promise ill update sooner next time.

To my readers!!

**Tyak:** oo dont die on account of my story!! I need my readers! Thankyou so much for your kind review and i promise to update sooner next time.

**Redardetto:** aww...why would i hurt yuki? Thats mean! But of course hurting kyou is meaner. hangs head with guilt (im sorry Kyou-kun!!!) i really didn't want to hurt either of them its just since kyou is so hotheaded it was easier to get him into the fight than it would have yuki. Thats why kyou was the one who got hurt. But thanks for the review. Im glad you liked it so much! Ill update sooner next time.

**Crystalsilver4:** sorry i didn't update sooner!! Kyo isn't saved yet...whats next... lemme see...going home...funeral...coma...murder...? ooh so many options...evil grin

**Fungurl:** hugs the bunny Its a momiji-kun!! Kawaii desu!! Thankyou for the review, im glad you liked it. Sorry i didnt update sooner. As for kyou...next comes... hmm... death or ooh murder or coma...? evil grin

**Strawberries and Napkins:** lol. Ur review made me laugh. Im glad you like the story and im sorry i took forever in updating. I know. I know. Just kill me now...im really sorry. I found present tense hard to write in so i changed it to past tense. Do you like it this way better? Or should i change it back?

**Silversnow10:** yea i agree no one can beat kyou but shishou and yuki. Thats why i gave the gang members weapons. If they had fought fairly kyou would have kicked ass!! Im sorry i didnt update sooner and thanks for the kind review.

**Xx.Fma-Dnangel.xX:** im sorry i didnt update sooner! Thankyou for the kind review! I hope you like this chapter!!

**Darkangel36:** thankyou for your review!! Im glad you liked it. Sorry i didn't update sooner.

**Princess-cutiepie-89:** lol thanks for reminding me that i didn't update yet. Im so sorry for the wait. And thankyou for the amazing review. Im so glad you liked it so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!!


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I've been REALLY busy. Im sorry. --

Also this story is no longer continued **ON THIS ACCOUNT**. It **MOVED** to a different one. The title is still the same tho. If you wanna know what the pen name is and i haven't already told you please leave this A/N a review and i will tell you right away. Chapter 3 has already been posted on that pen name.


End file.
